Ever So Slightly
by TJHECTOR
Summary: Human au one-shots. Fluff, brotherly moments, father-son moments. Friendship. Healing and comfort. Confrontation and understanding. Serious stuff ever so slightly and silly stuff. Enjoy! Rated T just for future safety.
1. 01 Obstinacy

**Ever So Slightly**

_-Human AU One-shots-_

**by TJ Hector**

* * *

**-Summary:** Human AU one-shots. Fluff, brotherly moments, father-son moments. Friendship. Healing and comfort. Confrontation and understanding. Serious stuff ever so slightly and silly stuff. Enjoy!

**-Background: **this is set in the same universe as my other Human AU stories (Stranger Whistles, The Longest Sunset). If you never read them before it's okay! This can be treated as many individual stories, I mean, one-shots. All you need to know is Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are adopted brothers and only Raph &amp; Donnie are biological brothers-they are twins.

**-A/N:** Fluff. Yes, FLUFF! I'm not actually a comforting person but why not wind down a bit and be tender to people? This series is for healing (hopefully lol)! Yay!

'Cause I think The Longest Sunset would be kinda dark lol so I make it up to you guys with this new series!

And on with the first story: **kid** **Raph &amp; Mikey (&amp; Yoshi LOL!) fluff.**

Hopefully we can have some Leo or Donnie fluff in our next chapter! I'll try!

**-Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or TMNH (humans).

* * *

**Obstinacy**

"Okay," Mrs. Curtis stared down at the two boys, who were sitting down two chairs before her in the empty classroom, "One of you should start talking and explain to me what happened."

The boy on the left was a fourth-grader, a grumpy kid with light brown skin, dark red hair that growing and curling in any possible direction, and a pair of green eyes—once fixed on a certain object, they would stay there stubbornly and determinedly as if want to burn a hole through the target. Every teacher in the school knew him, and…well, most of them did not like him much.

The skinny blond boy with big bright blue eyes and freckled cheeks sitting on the right side was a different case. He was only a second-grader famous for his mischief, but almost every teacher who had taught him seemed to like him, for he was sweet and caring toward other children. He just had a short attention span and tended to be overly energetic.

Strange enough, the two of them were brothers.

"Raphael," Mrs. Curtis asked the boy on the left, "I believe you have something to tell us?"

The green eyes were unmoving. The blond boy sitting by his elder brother shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Michelangelo?" she turned to him.

"…Uh, yes, Mrs. Curtis," Michelangelo answered nervously, "I—"

"Don't tell her anythin', Mikey," the redheaded boy hissed.

Mrs. Curtis pursed her lips, "Why, may I ask?"

Raphael glared at her, his left hand moved to his right shoulder and stayed there.

"But Raph—" Mikey said.

"_She let 'em go, don't you see?_" Raph whispered to his little brother, and Mikey seemed confused.

"You did not answer me, Raphael Hamato," Mrs. Curtis put on her stern voice, one that she used only for those rare occasions—occasions like this.

Raphael just glared at her boldly.

Mrs. Curtis sighed and turned once more toward Michelangelo, "If you don't answer me, I'll have to report this incident to Mr. Adler, and he will take over this—"

"Don't tell him!" Mikey jumped in his chair. Mr. Adler was the principal, who had once handled the case of a fight between Raph and some other kids. Raphael was severely punished that time, and Mikey remembered their father was very, very upset about the event. He didn't want it to happen again.

"Then maybe you should tell us something?" Mrs. Curtis said.

"Okay!" Mikey cried, and blurted out before Raph could stop him, "I was playin' in the playgroun and some guys from Raph's class came over and then they said I couldn't play there because it's their spot and I said everyone can play there, but they started to push me, and then Raph came…"

"Did he hit Andy Flores?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"But Mrs. Curtis Andy hit him first!"

"Andy had a bleeding nose. Did Raphael hit him or not?"

"I did," Raph said.

"And did you push Jamie Winston?" Mrs. Curtis faced the older boy with a cold gaze.

Raphael nodded.

"And Davie Terrance? Did you kick him in his stomach?"

"Yeah," Raph said.

"But Mrs. Curtis!" Mikey stood up, "It's them who started the fight!"

"Michelangelo, please be quiet," Mrs. Curtis said gently, "They didn't hurt Raphael, but he hurt them. And some of the injuries are quite…serious."

"It's not fair!" Mikey yelled.

"There's nothing unfair, Michelangelo," she tried to sound as mild as she could.

And then there was a knock on the door.

"Please come in," she answered.

The door slid open quietly, and a tall, thickset man wearing a kimono came in.

"Mr. Hamato," she greeted.

"Mrs. Curtis," the man nodded. "Sorry for the troubles."

"Daddy!" Mikey ran toward the man, "Some other kids wanted to hurt me but Raph saved me! Please Dad! Raph didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"Shhh, Michelangelo, I want to have some words with your teacher," Hamato Yoshi said to the child.

"You boys can wait outside," Mrs. Curtis said.

"Let's go, Mikey," Raph got up and grabbed Mikey's arm, starting to pull him toward the door.

-O-

"Are you okay Raph?" Mikey asked his brother, who had resumed the position of holding his right shoulder with his left hand.

"Fine," the older boy grunted.

"You think dad's gonna take us home?"

"Maybe," Raph said, "Or maybe she'll leave me to Mr. Adler."

"No she won't! You didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"Huh, really," Raph smirked, "I wonder that's what she thinks."

Mikey leant against the door of the classroom, trying to hear the conversation inside in vain. After a few seconds, he gave up. "Ya think daddy will take Leo home too?"

"Leo didn't do anythin', he could finish his classes," Raph said.

"It's not fair. If Leo's there he woulda help me, too. And she'll never punish Leo."

"Hmmm," Raph stared down at his shoes, "Yeah, Leo's good at these stuff."

"Why didn't you tell her, Raph?"

"Tell her what?"

"Tell her they hit you, too."

"Because she didn't deserve it," Raph turned to Mikey and locked his wide blue eyes with his narrowed green ones.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, puzzled.

"Forget about it," Raph kicked the wall, "Just…forget about it."

A moment later Yoshi came out of the room.

"Let's go home, boys," he said with a grave face. "Mrs. Curtis said that you should contemplate on what you did wrong. And she will need to discuss this matter with your principal."

The boys glanced at each other, and both faces sank.

-O-

During the drive home, Yoshi didn't say anything, which caused a disturbing silence. Mikey kept glancing at Raph, but the older boy just held his shoulder and stared firmly out of the side window.

When the vehicle finally slowed down and glided into the parking spot behind the apartment building where the Hamatos lived, Raphael instantly reached for the door bolt.

"Raphael, please wait for a momen—"

Before Yoshi could finish his sentence, Raphael had flung the door open and jumped out, disappearing into the building.

Yoshi sighed, "Let's go, Michelangelo."

-O-

Yoshi opened the door with his key. In his failed attempt, Raphael had tried to lock his father and brother outside the apartment, but fortunately Yoshi had his own pair of keys with him.

As the door opened, Mikey rushed inside.

"Raph!" he called, running to the bedroom shared by the two eldest. He pounded on the door and tried to turn the knob.

"Daddy," he turned to his father, who had placed his bag on the couch and come to his side. "Raphie locked the door."

Yoshi sighed, "It's all right, my son. Why don't you go watch some TV while I try to talk to your brother?"

Mikey's eyes widened, "I can watch TV? Now?"

Yoshi smiled slightly. "Only half an hour."

Mikey cheered and ran into the living room.

Standing alone in front of his son's locked bedroom door, Yoshi tried in a mild voice, "Raphael, please open the door."

No response.

Yosh sighed once more, "I want to talk to you, my son…"

"_WELL BUT I DON'T WANNA LISTEN!_" a shout came out, followed by a noise of something crashing on the floor inside the bedroom.

Yoshi raised his voice, "PLEASE. I am not angry with you. I am not blaming you, nor disappoint with you, my son…"

"_GO AWAY!_" Yoshi heard books being thrown across the room and hit the door with a blunt sound. Leonardo was going to be upset—those were his precious collection.

"Raphael," Yoshi called again, feeling pained. It sounded as though there was a tornado going on inside the small bedroom.

"_Raphael,_" Yoshi tried again, "I do not believe what your teacher has said to me. I want to hear what happened. _From you._"

"Why don't you ask the principal? Why don't you go ask those idiots?" Raphael yelled. "Why don't you just let me alone like that stupid Curtis did?"

"Because they are not my _son_. They are _not you_. I want to know it from you."

"You just picked me up from a stupid orphanage. I'm not your son!"

"YES, yes you are," Yoshi said loudly. "Now open the door, please."

He heard an angry growl, and he believed that Raphael had destroyed another pillow—the fourth one this year.

"Raphael…" Yoshi muttered, and then just as he was about to go fetch the spare keys in the living room drawer to unlock the bedroom, the door opened.

Yoshi gazed down at his second son. The ten-year-old was breathing in erratic, short pants, his eyes red with fury, and his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles went white.

The man knelt down and pulled the child closer. He held the boy's fists and slowly unclenched them.

"Slow down your breaths, my son," he said slowly. "Tell me what happened."

Raphael blinked rapidly and bit his lips.

Yoshi held the boy's small face between his palms, but Raphael looked down.

"Th-they pushed Mikey," he uttered, "Mikey hit his head and he almost cried but he held it back. I-I…I can't help it. Dad. Really, I just can't..."

"Did you fight with them?" Yoshi asked.

"I told 'em to leave Mikey alone, but the leader of those guys threw a punch. He didn't hit me because I was faster than him…And when I was fightin' that boy, other guys went to Mikey an' they…I kicked the first boy so hard he fell down. I wanted to save Mikey, Dad, they were gonna hurt him…I swear I wouldn't have started this but they were gonna hurt Mikey, Dad, you have to believe me—" A sob suddenly choked the boy, and tears wet his long lashes.

"Oh I believe you," Yoshi said, "I believe you, my son."

"_R-really?_" Raph asked in a trembling voice.

"Daddy," a small voice said, and Yoshi turned and saw Michelangelo stood by their side. "It's true. They pushed me. And Raphie saved me."

"I believe your brother, Michelangelo." Yoshi said, "And please, would you bring us a handkerchief? I think it is in my bag on the couch." Mikey nodded and ran away.

Yoshi pulled the elder boy into a hug, and gently rubbed his back. "I just want you to understand one thing, my son…" he began slowly and softly, afraid that Raphael might recoil from him, "You are stronger than those boys because you are trained. You might hurt them. And if you hurt them, the teacher won't listen to you."

"Why?" Raph asked desperately, "They hurt Mikey, too!"

"But I heard that one of the boy sprained his wrist, and the other got a bleeding nose."

"_Lucky for them they didn't break their necks—_"

"Raphael…" Yoshi said firmly, looking into his son's green orbs. "You are aware of your strength."

Raph nodded.

"And you will be careful when you use it."

Raph nodded reluctantly.

"I do not blame you," Yoshi then said warmly, "I am grateful that you protected your little brother, my son."

"Daddy," Mikey reappeared at their side with the handkerchief, "They hurt Raph."

"No they didn't!" Raphael cried.

"Yes they did," Mikey said, "Raph's arm's weird. He keeps holding it."

"No it's not," Raph retorted. "I'm fine!"

"Let me see," Yoshi said, turning his son to a side. "Does it hurt?" he clutched the boy's right shoulder slightly and the boy flinched.

Yoshi rolled up the shirtsleeve and felt the bones under the child's tender skin, "I am afraid it's dislocated, my son."

"What does it mean?" Mikey asked.

"It means that the position of the joint is not in its right spot," Yoshi said.

"Sounds like a lotta pain!" Mikey cried. And Raph winced.

"Yes," Yoshi said, "But I can get it back to normal."

"You can?" Mikey gaped.

"Of course," Yoshi said. He was a specialist in martial arts. He knew about all the pressure points and joints and weakness on a human body. "But first—"

He took the handkerchief from Mikey's small hands, and wiped away Raph's tears.

"I know you are very brave, my son."

-O-

"Just look at me, Raph," Mikey said. "Don't mind daddy."

Raphael fixed his eyes on the smiling face of his baby brother. And when his father touched his shoulder again, he couldn't help but tense up.

"Relax, my son," Yoshi said, "Forget about my presence."

"How's that possible?" Raph snorted. His father was _right there_, a hand on his funny shoulder.

"Just look at me. You're goin' to be fine, Raphie," Mikey said, holding his brother's left hand, the one lying on Raph's lap, shaking.

"I will count to three," Yoshi said, resting his hands on his son's upper arm and shoulder. "One…two…"

Mikey stared at him with his clear, big eyes. Raph started to study the freckles on his brother's cheeks—_this would keep him occupied…_

He bit his lip when the pain rose up. But then it was done. The next moment he found himself securely locked in Mikey's arms.

"Tell ya you'll be fine," Mikey was saying, "Now you're good again!"

Raph smiled and held his brother tightly.

* * *

_[Some years later]_

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Donnie moaned as Raph stormed into his bedroom, "Why doesn't he just let me dress the wounds? Jesus!"

"Ya have to ask?" Mikey grinned, "He's _the Raphael_ for God's sake! Haven't you heard of the latest movie '_The Good, The Bad, and The Raphael'_? Wait till he rips his third pillow apart this month. After that, he'll come out."

"Who dared to fight him today? Man it's only the second day of high school." Donnie asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Who's that unfortunate bastard?"

"I heard that the name's Casey Jones," Mikey answered. "Leo said the fight was epic. LEO SAID, _EPIC_!"

"Can't believe Leo'd say something like that," Donnie muttered.

"He did!" Mikey laughed.

They heard the bedroom open with a crack. And the drained-from-his-own-rage red-haired teen came out, still wearing the white t-shirt stained with his own blood.

"Nice to see you, Raph," Mikey smiled.

Raph smirked weakly.

"Tell ya what, Mikey. Yer wrong. My pillow's fine."

—The End.

* * *

**-A/N: **What do you guys think? Maybe I'm good at fluff too LOL! If you have any ideas on a topic or situation you wanna read you can tell me! I can't promise I'll use them but I might be inspired and write a good drabble or one-shot!


	2. 02 The Force

**Ever So Slightly**

_-Human AU One-shots-_

**by TJ Hector**

* * *

**-Background: **this is set in the same universe as my other Human AU stories. If you never read them before it's okay! This can be treated as many individual stories, I mean, one-shots. All you need to know is Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are adopted brothers and only Raph &amp; Donnie are biological brothers-they are twins.

**-A/N:** I tried to research laws or rules, stuff like that. But I'm incredibly lazy lol. So if there is any unrealistic or inaccurate description or situation, please forgive me! You'll know why I said this after you read this story.

This is mainly about Donnie, and Yoshi. _(WHAT? Yoshi's actually the main character of Ever So Slightly? Just kidding.)_

And it's set in the brothers' childhood, too. I think we have had enough turtle-human kids stories, so next chapter we'll go back to teenagers.

AND. Thank you all the reviewers! **Unicorn-vomit, InsaneDutchGirl, LiL PriNCeSs Me, SweetGirl55, Blogger9999999, Infinite end, orangebarmy, Snowhite197, CharmyXcream14, Turtlefanforlife1982!**

I got so many reviews and fav/follow for a single chapter I couldn't believe it! It's amazing!

And to **Infinite end**: Thank you so much for your review and...Your name's so cool lol! And I got you, I think...and actually I love hurting more than comforting haha.

**-Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or TMNH (humans).

* * *

**2\. The Force**

"Why do you and Donnie have red hair, Raph?"

"'Cause we came from Mars."

Donatello sat on his bed fidgeting the remaining of his father's old cell phone, hearing absentmindedly the conversation coming from the living room.

"Donnie," Mikey ran into their room, jumping onto his bed, "Raph said you were from Mars."

"That's not true," Donnie said mildly.

"Than why do we look unlike each other?" Mikey asked.

Donnie pursed his lower lip and brooded for a moment, "Well, I've been thinking about this, Mikey. I have some theories."

"What's _thee-ories_?"

"Some explanations."

"You do?" Mikey asked.

Donatello shrugged, breaking his eye contact with his little brother.

"Tell me."

Donnie hesitated, "I'm not sure Mikey. I think dad will be upset if I tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Donnie just said. "Um, isn't it time for dinner, Mikey? Aren't you going to set the plates with dad?"

"Oh!" Mikey jumped, "Yeah!" Setting plates was one of the six-year-old's favorite events.

Watching his younger brother running out of the bedroom, Donnie's fingers brushed through the untamable reddish-brown curls on his head.

He had been thinking about it for a while. _A long while_ actually.

It started with a book. A children's book he found in school's library months ago. The book briefly introduces DNA, which casted an overwhelming impact on the intelligent eight-year-old.

The section of dominant and recessive genetic traits caught his eyes. As he read about the determination of the traits showing on one person's appearance, he couldn't help but think about his family. Yoshi and Leo both had straight, dark hair and eyes, but Yoshi had light brown skin while Leo was very pale. Donnie and Raph looked quite alike, since they both had wild, reddish hair and thin features, their only difference being eye color and skin tone—Raph had rather dark complexion while Donnie got creamy skin color. Mikey was like an alien in the family—he looked like nobody with his light blond hair, fair skin and huge blue eyes.

Yoshi couldn't possibly be the father of all four of them. Even with all the potential of recessive genes, the traits were too much. And he saw the picture of their mother—it was always on the shelf in his father's room, sitting quietly and showing the peaceful smile of the young woman.

She had black hair, too, and dark brown eyes. Donnie thought she looked utterly unlike any of them.

So she wasn't their mother?

Then who could be their mother? Or should he ask, _his_ mother?

When Donnie realized that, he felt like his legs and fingers went numb. _Who is he?_ His normal answer would be Donatello Hamato. But since Yoshi was probably not his biological father, who was he actually?

_But daddy loves us. He said we're his sons. All the time._

And then Donnie had remembered some little incident that had taken place a month ago. The Hamatos were dining in a small restaurant, celebrating Mikey's birthday. When the waiter delivered the cake to their table, he glanced at the four brothers and asked, _so you're all classmates or friends?_ _No, we're brothers_, Raphael had snapped. And when Yoshi left to the restroom, Donnie heard the waiter talking to his colleague._ How come that Asian guy's those kids' father?_ And the waitress he addressed shrugged and said, _maybe they're adopted._

**_They're adopted._**

The following days Donnie searched through some other books he could find in the library. He even asked Yoshi once,_ what is an adoption?_ His father's face had darkened instantly, and the boy figured out that maybe asking his father about the word wasn't a bright idea.

He learned many things about adoption. Rules. Laws. He even found some storybooks about children being adopted and having troubles blending in the new family.

But they never had any troubles. They were brothers. Donnie knew Leo was very protected toward the three of them. Raph was a brute from time to time, but every time Donnie was really upset, Raph would stay by his side and keep his arm around him. Mikey could very sweet when he wasn't so noisy and irritating.

They were brothers, weren't they?

Donnie began to doubt.

**-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Donatello!"

Someone was calling him.

"Donnie?" _His brothers._

"Donatello!" Yoshi said sternly.

Donnie stood several yards away from their car, in the rain. He felt so cold, but he felt like he couldn't reach the car.

_What's wrong?_

And then he remembered. They were supposed to cross the street and get into Yoshi's car. But suddenly Donnie froze up in the middle of the road.

He did that a lot recently.

"Donnie! Come here!" Leo was yelling, too.

"Donatello! I will count to three—"

Donnie started to run toward the car; he didn't want to see his father get angry.

When he got into the back seat, Leo put his own jacket on his back and wiped Donnie's wet face with his cuff. "What were you thinking, Donnie?"

"I don't know." Donnie lied.

-O-

When the family got into the apartment, Yoshi ordered the children to go take baths and get ready for bed.

Donnie and Mikey bathed together like always. And as usual, when Donnie was brushing his teeth by the basin, Mikey was still sitting in the tub playing with his toy boat. Usually Donnie would play with Mikey for a bit longer, but today he just wasn't in the mood. Ever since he started to think about the whole adoption thing, he couldn't feel at ease. Everything became weird and confusing, and he couldn't seem to focus on simple daily tasks anymore.

Suddenly two arms were around his neck, and he jumped, startled.

"Gotcha!" Raph laughed, "You two were so slow. Yer like turtles. Dad said ya better hurry up."

Donnie just nodded. In the mirror he saw Raph pouring cold water on the top of Mikey's head and the younger boy started to yell and whine. Raph looked like he's in a good spirit. Mikey was laughing hysterically, too. The two of them looked so happy. And why?

Donnie felt tears started to well up in his eyes. _What if they weren't brothers after all? _He didn't know who they were. _What if they weren't the people they thought they were—_

"Hey, Donnie?"

"Donnie, you're okay?"

He wiped his tears off, mumbling a small, "I'm fine."

"No yer not, yer cryin'," Raph said.

"I…I got toothpaste in my eyes, I think," Donnie lied, and then quickly got out of the bathroom.

-O-

Donnie sat before the desk in his bedroom. On the desk lay open his notebook filled with information about adoption, and genetics. He was very confused, and confusion was never a thing he could handle well. He didn't like to be left alone in a mist of ignorance. He liked to know, to find out the truth. To understand the reason beyond things…

But _this_ wasn't that simple. It just wasn't.

Maybe he should just ask dad after all. But Donnie frowned at the though—Yoshi was very unhappy when he asked about it last time.

Why didn't his brothers think about it? They hadn't noticed the difference at all. Or had they? Well, maybe sometimes. Donnie knew Raph hated it when people started to stare at them and ask if they were really brothers. But it was still different—Raph thought they were real brothers.

And Donnie did not.

"…Donnie?"

The young genius turned his head and saw Leonardo standing behind him, a little concerned smile hang on his lips.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Leo," the younger brother said honestly.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked gently, "You looked off back in the car."

Donnie shook his head, unable to define the situation. "I'm thinking about…who we are."

Leo looked puzzled.

"I mean," Donnie mumbled, "We look so unlike each other."

"I know."

"But how can we be brothers?" Donnie asked in a low voice, which was filled with bewilderment and guilt, "How can dad be our dad?"

Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Let me explain this to you," Donnie said, grabbing his notebook and quickly turning to a page, "There are things called DNA, and they determine who we are, physically. They carry genetic information. Two people can never have the same set of DNA. On the other hand, brothers' DNA sequence could be similar, since they inherited them from their parents. And yes, our DNA comes from our parents."

"So why is it not possible for us to be brothers?"

"We're too different, Leo," Donnie said. "And dad's so different from us, too."

"But…" Leo said, "We _are_ brothers. And we are family."

"That's genetically impossible."

"But Donnie," Leo said, "Being brothers isn't just about this…DNA thing you just told me, is it?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you know, we ARE brothers. That's just the way it is."

"…Really?" Donnie asked miserably, "What if…what if dad finds out I know about this? We aren't the people we think we are Leo, I—"

But the boy wasn't able to continue his sentence, for he started to cry and try to control his tears, which only made his sobbing worsen.

"Donnie, please don't cry," Leo muttered, walking toward his little brother and pulling him into an embrace. "We are brothers. We'll always be brothers. You won't have to leave this place. This is our home, and we'll always be like this."

"How-how c-can you b-be sure?"

"I can't," Leo said quietly, "But you are my brother, and I'll always think you as my brother, no matter what the DNA says about that."

"B-but that doesn't ch-change anything…"

"Yes, it changes everything." Leo ran his fingers through Donnie's still damp hair, "Daddy always tells us about mental strength, and how things reflect to our heart. If you think we are brothers, then we are brothers. It' all about believing."

"What about biology," Donnie murmured.

"Biology can go to hell," a husky voice said from the doorway, and Donnie saw Raph.

"Raph?" Leo released Donnie slightly, but still holding him in his arms.

"I heard ya," Raph said, "What is it about us not being brothers?"

"We are brothers, Raph," Leo said, "Donnie just learned something about biology and he was worried."

"About us not being brothers?" Raph asked.

"Yeah."

"How can ya say that Donnie?" Raph's eyes went round and wide. "Of course we are brothers!"

"I-I know," Donnie said through the tears.

"Quit crying, man," Raph said, and patted Donnie's head. "If someone tells you we're not brothers, I'll find out that bastard and feed him to my fists."

Donnie chuckled, "That's impossible, your fists can't eat."

"Yes they can," Raph smirked, "And they are hungry."

"Donnie," Leo said, "If you're so worried, we can ask daddy."

"But I tried once," Donnie said, "He was upset."

"We'll try again," Leo said, "And don't worry. Let's go ask him. If we all go, maybe he'll know that we really want to know about it."

-:-:-:-:-:-

_He lost Miwa shortly after the child's first birthday._

_They grieved greatly._

_After their first and only daughter's death, Teng Shen started to have sleeping problems. She had to cope with deep depression, and the stress had almost crashed her. When they finally decided to have another child, they found out that she couldn't become pregnant again._

_So Yoshi thought about adoption._

_They decided to take this baby into their family—a newborn child without parents. Yoshi chose him because they told him the boy had some Japanese descent, which made him feel close. He named the child Leonardo after one of his favorite renaissance artists._

_The little family was happy again._

_But it was only for the beginning. Deep down inside Yoshi felt that Teng Shen would never be the same. She suffered too much, and the damage was permanent—but it only showed when she thought nobody was watching. Sadly, nothing escaped Yoshi's eyes._

_So three years later, they decided that the boy would have a sibling. Yoshi had thought maybe this would cheer up Teng Shen, and young Leonardo, who, in Yoshi's opinion, had been too thoughtful and quiet for a child at his age. They went back to the foster care, and this time they chose a mild red-haired boy, who was almost two years old. His mother was a twenty-one-year-old arrested for dealing drugs and prostitution. When they were there, they spotted another baby. The baby, who was only a month old, smiled at them when they went past. He just smiled so earnestly and brightly, which made Yoshi and Teng Shen's hearts melt. Who would abandon this child? Yoshi never knew the answer. They said the boy was found in a restroom of a subway station. _

_So Leonardo now had two more brothers—Donatello and Michelangelo._

_About eight months later, Yoshi received a phone call informing him that actually Donatello had a twin brother—they found him still living with the mother's boyfriend after she got arrested. He didn't really need to adopt the boy, too. But he had a job, a huge house, and a future full of hope. Of course he wanted the child._

_He named the boy Raphael. The birth certificate told him that Raphael was born ahead of Donatello—only nineteen minutes._

_Everything was good until Teng Shen killed herself._

_And then everything went straight to hell._

_Shortly after the tragedy, Yoshi lost his job. He had to sell the house and moved into a small apartment. Fortunately, he still got his sons—he almost lost them due to his unemployment and the loss of his wife._

_His sons—they had been his only consolation. There were moments of despair, and the man found himself more alone than he could imagine himself to be. The love of his life had chosen to end her own life, despite the fact that he loved her greatly and could do anything just to help her. But he couldn't help; he couldn't understand her pain._

_He failed as a husband._

_However, at those moments, he also realized how life blossoms and withers. His sons, so young, curious and bold, started to explore and have their own world. They were amazing. And just looking at them had made Yoshi recover the strength to go on living._

-:-:-:-:-:-

A series of knock on his door.

"Enter."

Leonardo was the first one to step into the room; the next one was Raphael, dragging a still-struggling-with-his-pajama Michelangelo. Donatello was the last one in line, with his head drooping lowly.

Although he was very intrigued, Yoshi remained sitting on his matt calmly and observed the expression on his sons' faces.

"What is the matter?" he asked mildly.

"We have a question, Father," Leonardo said.

Yoshi raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Are you our real daddy?" Michelangelo asked.

"You don't ask that dork!" Raphael cried and smacked his little brother.

"What makes you think that I am not your father, my son?" Yoshi sat still, his eyes scanning the frightened look on his youngest child. Apparently Michelangelo didn't understand the full meaning of that question. "Did someone say something to you?"

Donatello glanced at his brothers and, after hesitating for a few seconds, took a step forward. "…It's me, actually. I-I'm so sorry Dad…"

"Donatello, you do not have to apologize," Yoshi said, "Tell me why you have this kind of idea."

"I…I read this book, Dad. And according to the rules of nature, we couldn't possibly be family…"

"Is that so," Yoshi smiled.

"Yeah, I thought…" Donatello mumbled, and tears started to roll down his cheeks again. "I don't know Daddy, I…I'm afraid that…"

Yoshi rose up from the matt and took the child into his arms.

"Ah, my sons," he sighed, but smiled amiably instantly, "To solve this problem, we must first know what '_family_' means."

"We are family," Mikey uttered. "Aren't we?"

"Yes, Michelangelo. Do you know why?"

"We are together," Leonardo said, "We'll always have each other, no matter what."

"Nobody's going to change that," Raph mumbled.

"I'll always be your brother, Donnie," Mikey, who gradually understood what his brothers were talking about, stepped forward with a frown and tapped the tallest brother of the four on the shoulder.

Donatello pulled away from his father and, though frailly, smiled at Mikey, "Thanks, Mikey."

"You're welcome," Mikey displayed his typical beam.

"Father," Leonardo asked suddenly, "I don't understand what Donnie said, actually. But you are our father, right?"

"My sons," Yoshi said, "You are my sons, and you will always be my sons. Donatello, You are wondering whether I am your biological parent, the answer is," he paused for a moment, hesitating, "No. But, you must understand—what makes us family is the bond between us."

He looked intently into Donnie's eyes, "There are many people who share blood, but not love. However, there are bonds that knit closer and affect more deeply than blood do. Do you understand that?"

Donnie gazed back at Yoshi's face, and then he glanced at his brothers.

"Yes, I think so, Daddy," the boy said.

Yoshi studied the child's expression deeply, watching as the clouds in his brown eyes starting to clear away.

"Now," Yoshi said, "Will one of you help Michelangelo with his buttons? I believe you buttoned them up wrongly, Michelangelo."

Mikey stared down at his pajama, "Really?"

"Come on, I'll help you," Donnie said.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Donatello lay on his bed, listening to Mikey's regular breathing next bed.

He wasn't sure if his question had been resolved. He thought about what Yoshi meant when he said '_bond_'. He relooked the word up in a dictionary—what fascinated him was that the word was said to be a kind of '_force_', which could be physical, legal or, the _most intriguing_, _mental._

He felt like he still didn't understand many things. He knew about DNA, about adoption, but before Yoshi's words, those things seemed _shallow_.

He needed more research.

His brothers had assured him that they'd forever be his brothers (_though he doubted that they understand what he said about DNA_), and Yoshi said that he would always be their father, too. They seemed so sure.

They seemed so sure and somehow he felt at ease. At least for now.

_Physical._

_And mental._

_The bond._

_The force that tied them together._

He heard a noise and found Mikey sitting up in his bed.

"Can I sleep in your bed Donnie?" the little brother mumbled in his sleepy voice.

"Sure," Donnie replied.

"I had a dream. Raph is the monster of Mars and he chases me with a gun. And he pours me a bucket of Mars water." Mikey said and climbed up to Donnie's side.

"It's a dream Mikey," Donnie whispered.

"You're my brother, Donnie," Mikey slurred.

"Yeah," Donnie said, feeling Mikey slowing sinking back into sleep again as his breaths starting to fall back into regular rhythm.

He had an arm around Mikey's little shoulder and their breathing synchronized, matching a firm beat.

And he fell asleep, too.

—The End.

* * *

**-A/N:** And sorry the update of this series would probably be irregular. I still focus mainly on my chapter-stories! But I've had some ideas dancing in my mind! Next chapter may be a Leo story (which would be slightly...melancholy? I don't know how to say), or, a Mikey story (which would be very adorable in my opinion).

Until the next chapter, my friends!


	3. 03 In Between

**Ever So Slightly**

_-Human AU One-shots-_

**by TJ Hector**

* * *

**-Warning: **teenage contents? I don't know how to say it. Personally I think there's no problem, but...just in case.

**-A/N:**

I know many of you would love a lighthearted Mikey story, and I know I'd love one, too. But you never know what will come next with the touch of muse. Anyway, Leo stepped in my way first. So this turned out to be Leo's story. I have to tell you first that this isn't lighthearted-actually it's quite the opposite and it's, IMO, very hard to understand. And sorry about that :P.

Now there is just one little thing with the background of this story:

I know I have another chapter story under the same name (The Longest Sunset). Well, the first part of this one-shot you're going to read is originally the opening of the other story, but after I turned that other story into Raph-centric, I abandoned the original opening, which, in here, I have made it live by turning it into an independent one-shot.

So actually you get the origin of the name 'The Longest Sunset' in this story lol.

Sorry I've rambled too much, again. I'll thank you for your reviews and everything in the end. Without further ado, let's just move on to the real business.

**-Disclaimer: **I do not own the turtles or, in this case, humans. I only own my incredibly disturbed mind which has caused me nothing but a lifetime (lol, seriously, Hector, I mean, yer gonna write that? seriously?) of troubles.

* * *

**3\. In Between**

**(or The Longest Sunset)**

* * *

_"An abyss that laughs at creation,_  
_A circus complete with all fools,_  
_Foundations that lasted the ages,_  
_Then ripped apart at their roots."_

_"Heart and soul, one will burn."_

_-Heart and soul, _Joy Division

* * *

1

_[The Day - Karai's house]_

"What, you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, standing up.

"Wow, I thought we're going to have some fun rather than two hours of tutoring," Karai said, supporting her chin with her right palm and side glancing at him absentmindedly.

"Sorry," he shrugged and forced out a smile, "Have to go now."

"Where exactly are you going?" she demanded.

"My father's dojo."

"That sounds…boring."

"Yeah, it is."

"So why are you going?"

Leonardo put his notebooks back into his bag, "Training?"

"Why?"

Leo looked at her, studying the deep gray eyes that were staring back at him, unreadable.

"It's the way it is," he simply said, and turned to leave.

"It's not," he could hear her muttering. He was already several yards from her front porch. "You're the kind of guy who believes in destiny and virtue, right?"

"Yeah," he mumbled to himself, reaching for the car key inside his pocket.

-O-

He was the driver of his family for several reasons. The first reason: his stability; the second reason, he wouldn't protest when someone asks him to drive him down to the library or the dojo; the last reason, he just didn't know how to say 'no'.

Well, it wasn't really a big problem since he, the perfect son, student and brother, usually did whatever '_the right_' told him to do. It was like there was always a little voice, small but stern, telling him what to do in the back of his mind.

And he never messed up.

So now, sitting in the driver's seat, Leonardo drove into the twilight. The sun half down. Everything was quiet about. Turning left and taking his leave of this peaceful, bourgeois neighborhood, he set toward the direction of home.

They didn't live in the worst place of town. Only twenty minutes from where Karai lived, actually, but it was another world.

-O-

He lied about many things.

He wasn't going to the dojo. He was _going home_.

And then the first words he ever said to Karai—he had been trying to strike up a conversation with her. And the words were corny and lame. _I like this place,_ he said. They had been standing behind the school building and Karai had been staring at the darkened, reddened sky. And no, he didn't like the place. And he hated sunset.

And the last words he just said to her—he didn't believe in destiny and virtue. In fact he despised virtues. They were…futile talks. He only relied on them because they were indispensable to this society. And he, Leonardo, was bound to be a leader, an elite, and a man of honor…

Aha, so he did believe in destiny? No. It wasn't completely true. He was bound to be a leader? No. He would make a good leader, but he didn't have to be one if he didn't want to. However, why not? He already got many things, building up his…image and success (so far) by depending on this…system of conventions. Destiny favored him.

He messaged his brows and turned the wheels to the right. There were times like this he'd question many things. Especially when it came to sundown—he hated it. It was the worst time of the day—everything turned dark and the shades deepened, sinking into a shallow blackness like many tiny voids. After it was totally dark it got better—but the process of turning into darkness was painful and depressing. _Really_ depressing.

No. Sunsets weren't beautiful. It was corny and an utter lie to say so. He remembered saying it once to Karai—seriously he was just embarrassing himself. And no, there was no Truth—capital _Truth_.

So what about this thing between him and Karai? Was it true? Was it real?

Yeah, it kind of felt like one. He often found himself in the middle of something, gazing at a blank wall and thinking about her. But the image wasn't sweet or romantic. It was just her face. Nothing else. Not even sensual. Just a face of a girl, whom he wasn't even find amusing. Sure she was a little different from other girls, but she wasn't right. He knew she wasn't right for him.

But that little something…_was it real_?

2.

_[Another day - Home]_

"You're going to the lab?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Donnie nodded, "Me and my other colleagues are gonna take turn on the project."

"But it's already eleven o'clock," Leo said.

"Yeah I know," Donnie said. And the fifteen-year-old's worn-out face was serious and stubborn. When it came to his research, Donatello showed just as much bullheadedness as his twin.

"Alright," Leo sighed.

Leonardo watched as his second-youngest brother walked out of the door. After checking on Mikey and saying goodnight to his father, he retreated into the bedroom he shared with Raphael and found the said brother asleep in the bed, still wearing a pair of dirty jeans and shoes. Leo threw a blanket on him and heard a grunt when he went past Raph's bed.

He sat down on his own bed and started to take off his clothes. That's when the image struck him again—and this time it was very strong, leaving him shocked and wide-eyed for a moment.

_Karai with one of her infamous playful smile. The smile dancing on her face. Everything so quiet. So quiet and the sunset so disturbing. Is it beautiful? The gray eyes questioning his capacity. Can he go on like this? Can he go on in this state of mind?_

His fingers finally finished the battle with the last button on his shirt. Leo carefully folded the shirt and placed it in the basket before his bed. And he turned off the light and lay down on his bed and pulled the covers up, covering himself completely. He retreated back into utter darkness._ No things between black and white. No sunsets between day and night._ He shut his mind down and silenced the dream with his meditation.

But the gray eyes kept coming back, teasing him with the dancing glint.

3.

_[Another Day - School]_

He stood in the corner, staring at her from a distance.

She didn't notice him.

And he didn't know how to approach her.

He was assigned by his teacher to help her on her Math homework. Private tutor session actually.

At first he felt bored.

But then he was intrigued.

She was like no one else.

_The gray eyes. The crow black hair. The taunting smirk._

She was _dangerous._

_And he was defeated._

He was challenged by such defiance that he hadn't known could be so powerful. Everything about her seemed to be rejecting him, pulling him closer yet driving him away simultaneously.

He wanted to say no to this degeneration but no, he didn't believe in morals—he only relied on them because they were necessary to keep this world in order (as ordered as it's going to get, though).

He wanted to feel himself superior, but every time he saw her he just tasted that flavor of sweet failure again. And he found that he had fallen in love with that feeling.

Feelings…

No, he wouldn't admit it.

4.

_[That day – Karai's house – __**Earlier**__]_

"Hey," she called.

He was sitting on the front porch.

"You want beer, or juice?" she asked.

"Water, thanks."

"I didn't say there's water," she smirked and sat down next to him.

Leonardo only shook his head without a word.

"Com'on, cranberry juice? No?" she singsonged.

"No, thanks."

"I wonder what it will be like."

"What," Leo muttered.

"For you to break down," she said with a smile that made him shudder.

"I'll just be like everyone else."

"No you won't," she said, "You'll suffer, _greatly_."

"Well, so be it."

"Nah, don't say it like it's no big deal," she smiled, "You're so afraid of it, aren't you?"

Leo shrugged.

"Why?" she asked. "Why don't you do anything?"

"Because there's no reason to do so," Leonardo replied.

"Think of all the possibilities," she said, "You could be a hobo wandering out there, or a drug addict seeking visions, instead you choose to be a saint. You'll go to an Ivy League school and be a hot shot just like everybody else. So boring."

"What makes you think so?" he suddenly said loudly.

She smirked.

"You know nothing about me," Leonardo spat the words, "So stop saying it like you know me, 'cause you don't."

"Whoa," she displayed that smile which he despised, "Angry, really?"

Leo shook his head once more.

"Razor's edge, Leonardo, it's very dangerous," her smile widened.

And she leant in to his total unexpectedness. There eyes were only less than an inch from each other and then the distance was suddenly gone. And Leonardo found a pair of lips on his, and the heat rushed up through his entire body and he felt like he could die. His limbs were gone and everything was taken away from him except the sensation of her closeness. The heat, and the warmth and softness. And everything else was gone… And it kept getting better and worse. The vehemence possessed him like he was merely a puppet, an _empty entity_. Her tongue brushed against the top inner side of his mouth and he gave in to just that sensation.

She pulled away. And his sudden desire was not justified.

He stared back with vacant gaze—no, it wasn't vacuous. He gazed back and wanted more.

But that was all.

He shifted, clenching his fists and unclenching them. He pressed down on the floor and started to push himself to his feet.

"What, you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

5.

_[That day – __**Later**__]_

He parked the car and got out of it.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk and walked toward home, he found the sky fading into an even gloomier hue. And he realized for the first time why he hated it. It was taking too long. The prolonged suffering of not knowing what is coming and what will soon be gone. The feeling of those lips' touch and the disturbance. So common, trivial and insignificant—yet they managed to distract him from things he really cared. Or did he really care at all?

He wished for more but he also dreaded them.

He sighed and stuck his hands into the pockets on his jacket. And he walked under that faint light, the dusk that seemed to be teasing him, laughing at him; and the world was a million mile away—away from his mind and the path stretched before him like endless. The tone reminded him of the kiss and the twirling unease—the dark violet haze of clouds over the deep red tint mixing with grayish blue. And the longest sunset.

—The End.

* * *

**-A/N:**

Thank you so much for your reviews guys: **LiL PriNCeSs Me, SweetGirl55, unicorn-vomit, Turtlefanforlife1982, Infinite end, and Blogger9999999 and guest.**

Your reviews...I love them very much :). And sorry about not giving you another sweet, comforting story. I promise next time it will be the Mikey story I mentioned, which would not be dark and depressing. Sorry about this time (sheepish smile).

**Alright guys I'll see you next time! I'll bring over a delightful story so please forgive me on giving you this one :P**

* * *

**To Blogger9999999:**

Thank you for your music. I like it very much! I listened to it after I wrote this chapter and it helped me got better (you have no idea how writing this baby depressed me lol). And best wishes to your studying and everything! And happy vacation too! :D

* * *

**To Infinite end: **(I suppose you'll read this chapter? So I'll write it here:)

This time I'm not even trying to comfort LOL.

Your username reminded me of this song, in which the lyrics say, _"I cannot see, the end of me/my whole expanse, I cannot see/Formulate infinity, store it deep inside me (Meat Puppets - Oh, me)_. Okay I think it has nothing to do with your name, but just thought I'd tell you about the song.

And btw _this_ is why it's called 'The Longest Sunset'-somehow, not entirely due to this reason, but I'm very changeable, so I might just come up with another reason when it comes to the other story lol-but this is indeed my original idea on the name. Sometimes I assign stories names in a very vague and abstract way; it's always about the impression and feelings lol.

And your style intrigued me (this is maybe rude, too, sorry about that!). And there's actually a thing calls PM but I believe you don't have an account for a reason. And no I won't mind philosophy classes at all (you have no idea how I won't mind that lol) and yes please I want to know why it is called so! Thank you very much for your reviews! And thank you my competition went well ;)


	4. 04 The Dream

**Ever So Slightly**

_-Human AU One-shots-_

**by TJ Hector**

* * *

**-Warning:**

What do they say about this? Uh, I have no idea.

This chapter would be a bit sad.

I don't want to give you a spoiler, so I won't say much about it.

* * *

**-A/N:**

Thanks for your reviews,** LiL PriNCeSs Me, Infinite end, InsaneDutchGirl, and guest**. And thank you those who have favorited/followed the story!

(I guess there weren't many readers who actually get the last chapter :p. My bad.)

And oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened with this chapter, maybe I'm accursed or something.

I was like,_ "I'm gonna write a cute Mikey story with a lot of fluff and laughter,"_ and then I got stuck for weeks! Can't even write a word. And then last night, I suddenly knew what to write...and this thing just came. It was so horrible and I felt horrible, but I just couldn't stop writing and rid of the idea.

Yeah, but how can you be comforted if you're not hurt first? (h comes before c, according to Infinite end, very true)

**-Disclaimer: **I do not own the turtles or, in this case, humans.

* * *

**4\. The Dream**

"Donnie, hey, Donnie?"

My super-tall, super-lean, and super-smart brother paused before the front door and turned back to look down at me.

"What do you want, Mikey?" he sighed.

Oh, I hated them when they do this to me—like I'm a big trouble or an extremely annoying baby. _Hey, I'm fourteen, okey? FOURTEEN! I'm gonna take that statement about him being super-smart back immediately. You're a snob, Donatello, ya know that?_

"Where ya goin' man?" I demanded.

Donnie looked surprised. "I'm going to the lab. I told dad already."

"But you haven't told me," I said.

_'__Why should I tell you'_ was written on his face. But he didn't say it. He just shook his head and shrugged.

"Okay, are you planning anything?" he asked with a frown.

"It's movie night," I said.

"Look Mikey," he leant on the door, running his fingers across his hair as he spoke. "I have to go to the lab…and I'm sure Leo and Raph got their own stuff to do. No one wants to go to the movies. Okay, if they want to go with you…but you count me out, alright?"

I stared at him, making sure there was no second thought in his eyes. In fact, there was only annoyance and impatience on his face.

"Okay, bye Donnie," I said suddenly.

"Bye," he said and walked out.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sometimes you want to grow up really fast. I mean sometimes you feel so bad because people always treat you like a kid. You feel like there are a lot of things you can do, but you just can't do them because your dad or your brothers will just say, _it's okay Mikey, you don't have to do that_…_you don't have to know that_…Or simply _shut up, Mikey_.

Raph said he don't wanna grow up. He hates responsibility. He said that if you were a grownup people would throw a lot of heavy stuff to you and they wouldn't even care if you can handle them. I didn't quite get him that time. But I'm sure life stores it differently to each of us. Okay, let's go back to the movie night.

-O-

I went to Leo and Raph's room after Donnie left. It was a rare evening since the two of them were actually _hanging out_.

Raph was half-lying on his bed and reading a bike magazine, while Leo sat by his side and leant over his shoulder to glance at the page.

"I'd prefer the one on the left," Leo said.

"Your shitty sense of beauty, Leo," Raph smirked.

"Everyone has their own opinion, alright?" Leo rolled his eyes, "If you think your opinion's the best, why did you ask me about mine?"

"So I can criticize yours," Raph laughed. "Ta-da-da, Lemon-scarf-O."

Leo stood up, but before straightening himself completely, he gave Raph a shove which almost sent Raph off the bed.

"Whoa, bad mood, Leo?" Raph taunted, supporting himself on the edge in time. "Did she say anythin' today ta you? Huh? Your hot evil girlfriend? I'm sure she di…"

"Shut up, Raph," Leo hissed.

"Did she say you're _frigid_?"

"I said,_ shut up_," Leo repeated with stress.

"Yeah, heard that," Raph smirked. And as Leo turned toward his own desk, Raph crept up on him and shoved him back.

Leo blocked Raph's attack and thrust him hard in his chest. "You're so childish."

"And yer not? C'mon Leo. You're no better than me."

I stood by the door, watching them with my mouth open wide. I guessed I just witnessed a scene depicting the change from _happy brotherly moment_ to _hateful enemies_.

"Uh, Raph? Leo?" I called, since they hadn't noticed my presence.

Leo looked over his shoulder, "What's the matter Mikey?"

"Um, nothin' really. Just wanderin', you guys feelin' up for a movie?"

Leo glanced at his watch, "Isn't it a bit late?"

"C'mon Leo!" I said, "It's Friday night! How 'bout you Raph?"

"I don't know, what's on?" Raph asked, "I don't want no crappy thriller and nerdy bullshit anymore."

"I'm sure they got something you'll enjoy, Raph," Leo muttered, "You just want to see some houses blown up and some girl's short skirts anyways."

"And you just want a bunch of hypocrite artistic babbling," Raph snapped back, "Some film with some deep philosophical shit. Metaphor. Whatever."

"_Space Heroes_ isn't that kind of movies."

"Whoa, whoa! _Space Heroes_ is even worse than those! Ya hear yerself talk?" Raph jumped and grinned. Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Come on! Guys! Let's go OUT!" I cried, running toward them and spreading my arms so I could reach both of them.

"Let go, Mikey," Raph snorted. But I know him so well—it wasn't his angry voice, so you could keep nagging him.

I locked them both in my arms and grinned victoriously.

"Alright," Leo said, "Where do you want to go? Movies?" I could see in Leo's eyes that he wasn't interested movies at all. Maybe he was afraid that the movie Raph and I pick would be boring or stupid.

"Okay, if you guys don't wanna see a movie, let's go to the park and…oh! Let's go build a big snowman!"

"Gee, Mikey!" Raph groaned. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Mikey," Leo opened his mouth with a frown, "I suppose you got some homework to do?"

"Oh! _Come on!_ It's only Friday!"

"Mikey, please," Leo put on his serious voice, "I got something I have to do tonight, maybe next time. Okay? I—"

"—Don't have time for my plan, which sucks. A'right, I get it. _I get it._ Totally," I said. "Sure, fine."

I released them and turned to the door.

-O-

I spent the rest of the night in my room and read my comic books, but I wasn't really reading them. The pictures and words that slipped past my eyes were meaningless, and for a while they just ran across my vision.

And then I got tired. Really tired. So I went over to my bed and lay down. What would it be if I just fell asleep and never woke up? I meant _never._ What would Leo, Don and Raph do if I never woke up? Would they be devastated? Or would they not care at all?

_Don't be silly, Mikey, they're your brothers._

_Yes, but they don't wanna hang out. _

_That doesn't mean a thing._

_They think I'm nothing but a stupid, childish bother._

And then I drifted off to sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_I guessed that was a dream._

Suddenly I was standing outside our apartment door, which was slightly ajar. I pushed it wider, and glanced inside.

"Hello?" I called. It was weird. Our home was so silent, and dark. I took a few steps forward, and saw the lights in the kitchen were on.

I trod into the kitchen. Someone was sitting by the table—someone so familiar yet strange. It was Leo.

"Leo?" I tried to call him.

He didn't seem to hear me at first, but then he looked up.

"Oh my gosh, what time it is?" Leo uttered and glanced at his watch. It took me a full minute to realize that he wasn't talking to me, because his eyes were vacant as he stared at the empty counter before him.

Leo stood up and went past me; I followed him.

"Hey, Leo, you hear me?" I almost yelled. But the place was so silent—it would be strange to yell; at least I thought so.

Leo went into the bedroom I shared with Donnie. I looked over Leo's shoulder as I tiptoed—_stupid fat Leo's blockin' the doorway!_ (_Not that he's fat at all!_)

"Donnie," Leo said softly. And then he entered the room.

I walked behind Leo, and saw that Donnie was lying on his bed, face down.

"Donnie," Leo called again, shaking Donnie's shoulder gently.

"Hmmm, Leo?" Don muttered.

"Don, wake up," Leo said in a low, soft voice, "We're gonna be late."

"I don't care if we're late. He's not there anyways." Donnie said.

"C'mon, Donnie," Leo sat down beside my red-haired genius brother. "Don't do anything you'll regret afterwards." And then he rubbed Donnie's back, "Come on, Donnie-boy."

Donnie finally turned. I was a bit shocked when I saw his face; though it was very dark in the room, it was clear that he had been crying. Donnie didn't cry often. In fact, I never saw him cry after eighth grade—and that was after all the horrible stuff those mean bullies had done to him.

"He_ isn't there_, Leo," Donnie said again, a bit louder.

"I know, I know," Leo nodded, "I know."

I came closer to the two of them, and watched as Leo pulled Don to a sitting position. Donnie looked extremely worn-out; there were red rims under his used-to-be clear, big brown eyes, giving him a weak and fragile look. And he looked thinner in his purple pajamas.

Leo supported Donnie's shoulder while he spoke slowly, "Do this for him, okay?"

Donnie nodded reluctantly.

They did not seem to notice my presence at all.

-O-

I had no idea what was going on, so I walked out of the room and into Leo and Raph's bedroom instead. I didn't know what time it was—it was so dark in the apartment.

To my surprise, I found Raph standing in front of the mirror of the closet. He was wearing Leo's old suit, which was fit for his height but too tight around his shoulders.

"Hey Raphie," I said, "What the heck are you wearin' a suit for?"

He didn't answer. He didn't hear me, actually. I guessed that out already.

Using my advantage, I turned around Raph a bit so I could watch his face. It was weird. Raph looked like he had been crying, too.

"What happened?" I asked.

Of course, he couldn't hear me.

I stood there beside him while he trying to knot his tie with awkwardness. He failed.

"Shit," he cursed, throwing the necktie to ground. "Stupid motherfuckin' thing."

Despite the suit and the black shirt he wore inside, Raph didn't pay much attention to his appearance at all. His hair was a mess—it was always a mess, but now he couldn't pretend he had a hairstyle anymore, and he also looked thinner, like Don.

There was a noise from the door; Leo came in.

"How's the tie?" Leo asked.

Raph shrugged.

Leo sighed and picked the tie up from the floor. "Come here."

Raph walked toward him, and let Leo tie the thing for him. I finally got a chance to study Leo; just like Raph and Donnie, Leo looked very tired and thinner. But there was no sign of tears and swollen eyes.

"You gotta learn to do this yourself," Leo said.

"Huh," Raph replied absentmindedly.

"And fix that hair of yours," Leo glanced at Raph's head briefly.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Many people's gonna be there—"

"Oh, is _that_ what you care?" Raph interrupted him, "Is that **_all _**you care?"

"Of course it's not—"

"_Many people's gonna be there…_What the fuck are you talkin' about? Leo? Who are they? _What _are they to _Mikey_? All I care is _my__** little brother**_, and surely he won't care about my _goddam hair_…and I won't ever see him again Leo! Not on this earth! Not forever _and ever and ever—_"

"**Shut up!**" Leo yelled and grabbed Raph's collar, yanking him forward. Raph's green eyes widened.

"_He's my brother, too,_" Leo uttered through gritted teeth, "And _don't you dare judge me._ God knows just how much I've done for this family...Oh _darn_…" he gasped, loosening his grip on Raph's shirt, "Darn…I…"

"I'm sorry," Raph mumbled, "It's m-my fault, man."

Leo patted Raph's shoulder without looking at him directly.

"I-I'll do somethin' about my hair, okay?" Raph said.

"Thanks, Raph," Leo heaved a breath heavily, taking over the necktie again.

Raph's brow furrowed, his eyes scanning the floor, "…I can't believe this is true, Leo."

"Neither do I," Leo said, "But it's life, Raph…"

Raph suddenly jerked forth and bumped his forehead on Leo's shoulder.

Leo didn't say a thing. He just held Raph there, and the two of them stood quietly for a while.

-O-

I went back to Donnie's (and my) room and saw that Donnie had also changed into a suit. Unlike Raph, he had his hair combed to aside and flattened.

He was sitting on my bed, gazing into the distance.

"Mikey," he said all of a sudden.

But he still wasn't addressing me.

"I know you aren't here anymore," he was saying, "But I'd like to think that you are. I know it's foolish, but I really hope you are. I knew for sure that you won't be at the stupid funeral anyway."

He paused for a moment to breath with difficulty since he was crying again.

"I'm so sorry," that was all he said.

And he buried his face into his palms.

-O-

I followed them downstairs and out of the building.

"I'll drive the car here," Leo said and started to walk down the street. "Wait for a minute."

"'S dad gonna meet us there?" Raph turned to ask Donnie.

"I suppose so," Donnie said.

Raph stuck his hands into pockets, but after about five seconds he drew them out and put one arm around Donnie's shoulder.

I jogged down the street and caught up with Leo.

Leo walked to our car but paused before opening the door of the driver's seat.

He stopped so abruptly that I almost thought he had a stroke or something. And then he started to cough as if he had choked on his saliva, but he hadn't. He was sobbing.

I had never seen Leo cry before. Leo never cried. But now, he was sobbing, in front of me, breaking down completely.

"Oh my god," he cried out in a stifled voice, "Why 'd you do this to us?"

I wanted to comfort him, but there was nothing I could do.

"_Mikey,_" he rasped, "Mikey…"

"I'm right here, Leo!" I cried, "_Right here!_ Ya hear me? "

Leo knelt down beside the car and continued to cry. He embraced himself and his head sank down to his chest.

"What happened?" I yelled, "What _happened to me?_"

I wanted to reach for him, but the dream started to fade away. It faded so fast that I hadn't got a chance to see if Leo had drawn any attention from Donnie and Raph.

The next second, I was back in my room and in my own bed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Mikey," someone was shaking me.

"Mikey?" another voice.

"Stupid goofball," the third voice. I bet that's Raph.

I opened my eyes and saw my brothers. All three of them, standing around the bed.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" Leo asked; he was feeling my forehead.

"What?" I slurred. "Leo?"

"Um, yeah," Leo said, perplexed, "I'm Leo."

"Leo!" I exclaimed, "Thank _GOD_!"

"What happened?" Raph muttered. Donnie shrugged.

"**DUDES! I HAD THE WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!**" I cried.

"You said that every time, Mikey," Donnie said.

"No, this time it's for real," I said, "Seriously, man!"

"You sure you're not sick or anything?" Leo asked, "Why did you turn in so early?"

"…I don't know why," I said, "I was just feelin' pretty tired that's all."

"We'll go to the movies tomorrow, okay?" Donnie said, "I got my schedule arranged."

"Thanks!" I beamed. "Oh man thank you so much! You have just _NO IDEA_ how much I miss the time you guys can see me and hear me and talk to me!"

"What the hell's he talkin' about?" Raph complained.

"Oh Raphie!" I cried and plunged at him, "I love you man! And your ugly hair too!"

"Oh geez!" Raph groaned, "Get him OFF!"

"And you too! Leo! Donnie!" I pushed Raph away so I could make my way to Leo and Donnie. Oh, they all looked so confused!

"Leo, promise me," I said, "You don't have to pretend you're the tough guy for the family, just cry, a'right? I forgive you."

"What?" Leo frowned.

"Donnie!" I turned to Don. "I'm right here! And I'll always be…well, it's only a dream but if it's true, I promise I'll stay with you guys. Really."

Oh darn, I felt like **_I_** was going to cry.

"What kind of dream did you have, exactly?" Leo said.

"Oh, no, you guys don't wanna know about it," I said, and smiled. A bit bitterly, actually.

—The End

* * *

**-A/N:** I have no idea what'll come next! It's possibly Splinter...

So, does this count as what they call 'deathfic'? I suppose not. I've always wanted to write this story, actually-so I guess it just keep hanging there in the back of my head. I've read a one-shot about Mikey considered himself a dispensable member of the team, but when I read that, I was thinking about, "Wrong! Mikey, wrong!" Losing Mikey affect the whole family the worst, in my opinion.

Oh my gosh, I need to calm down too. Ever have those nightmares when you woke up you're still confused whether it's real? I had them a lot. Once I even called immediately to check on my best friend to see if she's alright.


End file.
